The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, botanically known as Veronica longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Eveline’.
The new Veronica is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Veronica cultivars with numerous attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Veronica is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Veronica longifolia cultivar Eveline, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,888. The new Veronica was discovered by the Inventor within a population of plants of ‘Eveline’ grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.